


things i can't tell you

by oldvoiceholdingmeback (tryingtofallbehind)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtofallbehind/pseuds/oldvoiceholdingmeback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the list of things i can't (won't) tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things i can't tell you

i. i got off once  
imagining you fucking me  
against my desk—  
the bobble-head shaking,  
biting my lip,  
moans not angry enough,  
scratching your back—  
finally the obnoxious neighbor.

ii. remember  
you pulled that nice guy,  
bullshit guilt-tripping  
when i joked  
about my virginity.  
aware as you are,  
bitter  
over the “friendzone.”

iii. you weren’t  
supposed to be  
with me  
at night, licking  
salt off of fingers,  
staring over space  
on the couch,  
but you lied (to her).

iv. i regret leaving  
you alone then,  
but i’d still do it  
given a second chance.

v. i am too happy  
being your 2 a.m.  
i can’t say no.  
(i’d give you  
everything,  
anything.)  
you take (me)  
for granted.

vi. if love is:  
eyes searching,  
mind wandering,  
quick anger  
(slow forgiveness,  
i never forget),  
understanding every song—  
then i was in love with you.

vii. “If you hesitate  
between me  
and another person:  
don’t choose me.”  
I’m glad you listened  
to what I didn’t say  
just this once.  
When it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> last stanza features a (slightly revised) quote that i've seen around tumblr/twitter, but can't a definitive source for.


End file.
